Not So Womanizer
by LoveLiesBreakup
Summary: Jet black hair with piercing onyx eyes. His skin was pale but flawless. Everything about him was just.. Breathtaking. ONE SHOT EdxRoy


So this is JUST a one shot of Edward and Roy. I'm working on my other story

_Selling Your Soul _

But since I've been slacking just a bit with that I decided to write a little one shot off my ipod to hopefully make up for it. I am in the process of writing chapter 5 for SYS and it MIGHT not be up for a bit only because I want to make it amazing and long for the readers. :)

Well here you go!

Edward walked out of the head quarters, his black coat tightly wrapped around him. The cold rain beat down on the streets as he walked slowly down the street towards his apartment. Alphonse wasn't home tonight due to his obsession with Riza's new dog. He had spent his whole day with the officer and her dog and now, he was staying the night with them too. Ed didn't mind. It gave him some alone time to relax and read. He didn't have nights alone much and enjoyed it when he did. Edward hopped up the stairs and stopped in front of his apartment door. Unlocking it, Ed pushed the door open and tossed his soggy coat on the floor. The place was warm and felt so inviting. The only place on his mind tonight though was his bed. He pulled off his shoes and tossed them in the direction of the door. As Edward made his way to his bedroom, his shirt and belt had already come off and was throw onto a chair in his room. The last thing to come off was his pants and socks. Now Ed, only in a pair of thin black boxers, laid out on his bed. It was soft and comfortable like always. He pulled the tie that held his hair in a braid out and let his golden locks lay out over his shoulders and on his pillows. "I gotta remember to pick up all my wet clothes in the morning." He mumbled to himself, a yawn following immediately after. Edward thought about everything that happened in his day. It wasn't amazingly eventful but it was completely boring. There wasn't any dangerous missions or fighting, no deadly scenarios or guns. It was a simple and peaceful day, one Edward didn't have too often. He'd spent the whole day in head quarters, helping Roy with papers and socializing with other officers.

Roy..

Edward thought about the older man. Jet black hair with piercing onyx eyes. His skin was pale but flawless. Everything about him was just.. Breathtaking. Ed smiled to himself. It hadn't been too long ago that he had discovered his feelings for the man. He had never told anyone though, not even his own brother. There was no way Roy could ever return his feelings though. He was too much of a womanizer. The sound of a phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. Edward grabbed his small cell phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hello." Roy's voice crackled on the other side of the phone.

"Mustang? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Well I.." He cut off, noticeably sounding embarrassed. "I need somewhere to stay tonight because I may have just kinda locked myself out of my apartment.."

Edward couldn't help but grin while biting back a laugh. Roy could hear him snickering on the other side. "Shut up and just open your door!" Ed gave his phone a confused look and got up. Pulling on a tank top, Edward walked to his front door and opened it slightly. And there Roy was, wet and homeless looking. "Ha, you locked yourself out?" Ed let the man in, grinning at him while his back was turned. "Unfortunately." Roy removed his coat slowly and hung it on a coat hanger. He noticed Edwards shoes and jacket laying haphazardly on the floor. "Too lazy to clean up, fullmetal?" Roy commented. "Oh shut up." Ed tossed a pillow and blanket to Roy. "You can sleep on the couch." He motioned toward the piece of furniture in the center of his living room. It was decent size and a nice green color. "You're such a loving host." Roy said sarcastically as he set up his bed. Ed walked back into his room, tossing himself on his bed.

A couple hours passed and Edward was out cold. A light snore was the only sound his still body made. A shadow loomed in the doorway as Roy quietly crept into the boy's room. His eyes remained on Ed's small but strong frame, lying in the bed. Roy walked over to his bedside and leaned over him, his lips brushing against Ed's. The feeling tickled Ed and his sleepy eyes cracked open. "R-Roy?" His eyes got wider as he tried pushing Roy up and away but his tired arms weren't enough. Roy grabbed his hand and pinned both of his arms down as he climbed on top of him. Roy had a devilishly smirk painted onto his face. A singular ray of moonlight shown onto the older man's face, making his features visible in the dark room. Roy leaned down, capturing Edward in a gentle but firm kiss. Ed's mind was racing.

Roy.. He's.. No, this has got to be a dream.

Edward felt Roy's hand travel from his hand down his arm to his neck and onto his chest. His long fingers massaged his chest, pulling a small moan from Edward. He smirked wider into the kiss. He could feel goose bumps on Ed's skin. The boy broke the connection, breathing in deeply.

"Roy, what are you doing?" He said breathlessly.

"Exactly what you want me to be doing." Roy's answer surprised Ed. "I know you've been wanting this and I've wanted this just as much." Roy continued as he picked the length of Edward's neck, sending chills down the boy's spine. "You drive me insane Edward. Everything about you is just perfection and I want it all. I want you to be mine." He whispered into Ed's ear. The room felt ten degrees hotter to Ed after those words were seductively whispered to him. All the while, a problem arose down lower as he felt himself growing harder and harder with Roy's every word. Mustang's hand dropped lower and lower until it was just at Ed's waist line. "Well well well, what do we have here." Roy dragged his index finger up Edward's length, making him moan. "Aren't you just a little pervert." Ed glared up at him. "You're one to talk." Roy bit down on the crook of the blonde's neck, making him arch his back. Roy's mouth continued to work on Ed's sensitive neck as he hand slipped into his boxers, the cold rush of air making Edward gasp. Roy moved his hand up and down Edward's member as he listened to Ed's panting.

He's enjoying this a lot more than I expected.

Roy's thoughts amused him while he left hickeys and red marks all down the younger's neck. Mustang pulled his hand out of Ed's boxers and leaned upward. Before the boy could protest, Roy pulled Ed's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, his boxers soon following after. Now Roy hovered over Edward's naked body, taking in every inch. He kissed the boy again. "Why I didn't do this sooner I will never know." Ed yanked off Roy's shirt and grabbed a fist full of his silky black hair and pulled him down, kissing him roughly. Their tongues battled for dominance as Roy undid his belt and awkwardly pulled off his pants, trying his hardest not to break the kiss. Finally, both males were stripped completely as they pulled the sheets over them. Roy remained over Ed, loving the situation they were in. It was so sinful and wrong but so right at the same time. The fact that it was illegal and unaccepted by the public meant nothing to Roy at this moment. He knew if anyone were to find out, he could lose his job but that was the farthest thought from his mind. All he could hear, feel, taste, see, and smell was Edward.

The air under the sheets was hot, making them both sweat. Roy positioned himself at Edward's entrance and kissed him hard. Ed gave him a slight nod and Roy pushed himself in. Edward's nails dug into Roy's shoulders as Roy moved slowly in and out. Soon the boy was used to the feeling as it started driving him crazy. He let out moan after moan, effectively driving Roy crazy too. Roy slammed into Edward hard, pulling a louder moan from him. "Oh fuck, Roy!" Ed yelled. Roy bit down on his lip and buried his face into Edward's neck. Roy picked up speed as he felt himself pushing closer to the edge. He grabbed Ed's member and pumped him fast. Soon his pace was fast and sloppy as both Roy and Edward were drawing close. "Fuck Ed.." Roy muttered into Ed's skin, the very scent of him driving Roy insane. "A-ah! I'm-" Edward managed half a sentence before he was finally pushing over the edge, Roy following close behind. Roy rolled off of Ed, being careful not to crush him. The room was hot and smelt of sex. Both lay there panting.

Roy pulled Edward closer and hugged him close. Ed made no move against him as he laid his head on Roy's chest. It wasn't long before the boy was sound asleep. Roy smiled and kissed Ed's forehead.

You're all mine.


End file.
